A battery can be constituted of, for example, a case body that accommodates a power generation element for charging and discharging, and a lid that covers an opening of the case body. In cooling the battery, a cooling medium (e.g., cooling air) can be brought into contact with the lid on the upper side of the battery and a bottom face of the case body on the lower side of the battery.